warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sorreltail
Concerns * History needs to be completed * Not sure if the past affiliation is correct, so check Not sure why she was a kittypet in her pastaffie... [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:14, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Expand Twilight History section to clarify WHY another characters information is being included [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:14, 3 May 2008 (UTC) *Could use some more quotes. *Most of the P3 sections could be expanded. *Dawn, Twilight, and Sunset need to be expanded. *She needs a Main Quote Echostar 13:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) *Page is a redirect to something completely different then this. Badluckcharm (talk) 05:23, August 31, 2012 (UTC) *She died of injuries after the events of The Last Hope. Add to trivia? If so should we di the same for all her kits?'' :What does her dying have to do with her kits? They're still alive and well to the extent that we know. And we've added her death to the article in her charcat, so I think that's all that's needed. :No offense but actually a lot. She was still nursing them when she died. how will they be fed? ::Actually, they're about apprentice age now (there's about six moons within the timespan of The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope) They'll probably end up being apprenticed in Dovewing's Silence or Bramblestar's Storm. It's unnecessary. : Oh. I thought Brightheart was going to nurse them.--Crowpool (talk) 14:55, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Apprentice Ceremony? Did Sorreltail ever have an apprentice ceremony? I didn't read FQ, so I don't know...EarthbenderTawny Style! 17:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No she didn't. 17:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) she had no apprentice ceremony mentioned but had a warriors ceremony. bluetar rocks Yes,Sorreltail did have a warrior ceremony.It's somewhere in Midnight.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 22:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Shadeflower, we are currently talking about her apprentice ''ceremony not warrior. And no, she never had a apprentice ceremony. 12:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh,duh!.Sorry.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 12:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. :) 14:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) No i dont think so cuz in Darkest hour to Firestar's quest she was being mentored by Sandstorm so no i dont think so cuz she wqas first seen yowling and running in Cinderpelt's den with a thorn in her paw and then leaped away say sandstorm will teach her how to fight foxesSpotteddapple 12:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Let me just end the arguement before flames arise and say that NO, she didn't have an apprentice ceremony shown in the series. She was made an apprentice sometime after The Darkest Hour and before Firestar's Quest, and she became a warrior in Midnight due to being hurt on the Thunderpath. I've read Firestar's Quest and The Darkest Hour several times, and I can say for sure she didn't have an apprentice ceremony shown in the series. 02:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Not that I've seen. Chinapro2000 19:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Why was Sorreltail injuired on the Thunderpath? Sorry, but I would like to ask why was Sorreltail injuired on the Thunderpath and when did it actually happen? 'Shinystar' She was injured sometime between ''Firestar's Quest ''and ''Midnight. :) 20:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) sorreltail should have more kits with brakenfur named redkit thrushkit darkkit willowkit and spottedkit. Wow. That comment was unneeded. ^^ But, anyways, back on topic. It did happen sometime between Firestar's Quest and Midnight, but, it's not said as to what exactly happened. It doesn't have to do with the events that took place in A Clan in Need though... So, two things happened to Sorreltail. The attack on her by BloodClan, and her getting hurt on the Thunderpath. ♥ Skye-Chan™ ♥Kelsey Morgan x Jimmy (8.26.2010) 18:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay guys, please stop chatting on the talk pages. Take it to the forums. 22:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) This is how Sorrelpaw got hit, This is straight from the book: "A kit?"Sorrelpaw meowed indignantly. She sat in front of him, her fur sticking up in clumps and covered with dust. "Me?Never! I've waited a long time for this, Brambleclaw." "I know. You deserve it." Sorrelpaw had ventured too close to the Thunderpath while she was chasing a squirrel in newleaf. A twoleg monster had struck her a glancing blow, inguring her shoulder. While she lay in Cinderpelt's den for three long, uncofterable moons, under the gentle care of the medince cat, her brothers, Sootfur and Rainwhisker, had become warriors... 23:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Willowstar 23:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) how long was she an appertince Main Quote What should her main quote be? Natalie (A.K.A. Brightflame) 15:54, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, it doesn't matter, really, as long as it portrays her personality and character well. And if you find one, you can just cross out "Needs a Main Quote" on the Concerns list instead of making a new section for it. :) 19:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I think we should use the one from The Sight "Loyalty is proved by what we do, not where we come from!" :—Sorreltail The Sight, page 222 Main Quote Suggestion I've been looking through the books and I found a quote. *"I couldn't do anything to save her, I don't know where they've taken her. I wanted to look, but there had'nt been a chance." I think it might be good for the job! ޓ[[User:Sunspirit|''S'u''n ''s'p'ir'it'']]ޓSanta Paws is coming to town! 04:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Dappled OK so the ref for a dappled pelt was for The Sight, pg 66. I looked it up, and it wasn't Sorreltail who was dappled. It was her daughters, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw. It was in Hollypaw's perspective, and heres the line: Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw were sharing tongues by the halfrock. Their slender, dappled bodies reminded Hollypaw of their mother, Sorreltail, who was nosing through the remains of yesterdays fresh-kill pile with Thornclaw and Spiderleg. It wasn't referring to Sorreltail herself, Hollypaw just said that they reminded ''her of Sorreltail. Should it be removed? - 14:27, December 27, 2010 (UTC) when she was injuired did she have to begin her appertinceship from the start or could she pick up from where she left off Sorrelkit Sorrelkit could use large eyes. They look a bit small. arrcording to the books she took 2 years to become a warrior charart Sorreltail needs to look more tortoiseshell torties are usually black lighter brown and ginger with brindle patterns and the white is usually on their belly , chest, and pawsRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 18:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) She.is.fine. she is tortie and white, so she is, it it the artist's choice how much white to put on her. SO. and next time, take it up with PCA. Thank you. Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 01:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC)' She looks awesome! Who did her Charart! Its awesome! (sorry i must give the artist credit!) ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 01:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Quote length Hello, everyone. I was just thinking that the first quote in the quote section seemed rather long. I'm not sure if this is really a problem, but I wanted to bring it up. Maybe it should be cut down a bit? Rubytail 18:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) lilykit? seedkit seedkit? lilykit? where are they on the family tree? Read The Forgotten Warrior. They're Sorreltail's kits, and I've added them to the tree already. 00:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I am so excited that Sorreltail had kits again!!! <3 21:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC Trivia Question I was reading the Browse Inside for the Ultimate Guide in the HarperCollins website, and during Bramblestar's 9 lives ceromony, he sees Sorreltail in StarClan, inferring that she's dead. Should this be added to her Trivia, if someone can site it, or is this a mistake that will probably be corrected when the book comes out? Brighty SORRELTAIL'S DEATH????!!! WHEN did sorreltail die??? She was still alive in The Last Hope!!! What happened???? She was confirmed dead when she gave Bramblestar a life in The Ultimate Guide. It is unknown how she died yet, I think. We might find out in Bramblestar's Storm. 15:23, November 8, 2013 (UTC) She died of her wounds from the battle with the Dark Forest. Vicky's said so on her facebook. oh, shoot. but still... WTH!!!!!!! She still has kits!!!! I hope she is alive in the next super edition. I liked her a lot. hmm......................... this was unexpected............................... personnaly i think that its only canon if all the people that make up erin agree to it but i guess since its in the guide its true......... DANG IT! Boyikr... Christian... anti-secular humanist... AMERICANIST (talk) 16:21, May 13, 2014 (UTC) It's in ''The Ultimate Guide, and Vicky confirmed how she died on her Facebook- it's canon no matter how you look at it. She died in Dovewing's Silence. FireTail101 (talk) 23:42, December 4, 2014 (UTC) About her and her kits family tree Why isn't Adderfang listed to the family tree of Sorreltail's kits and her grandkits, though he is listed to the family tree of Sorreltail? I was just asking. XCloudySkyx (talk) 15:05, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I believe that's because he's Willowpelt's father, and the tree focuses on Thistleclaw and his line, which Adderfang is not part of. I actually meant the list of cats where you can see all cats who belong to their family tree. He isn't listed as great-grandfather of Sorreltail's kits, though his (former?) mate Swiftbreeze is listed as great-grandmother of them. I also noticed that Fuzzypelt isn't listed as great-great-grandfather of Cherrypaw and Molepaw, though his (former?) mate Robinwing is listed as their great-great-grandmother. I hope that you understood, what I tried to explain. XCloudySkyx (talk) 16:02, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I don't see Robinwing listed at all, nor Fuzzypelt. There's no need for either of them to be listed. Adderfang is listed under "grandfathers", right underneath Thistleclaw. Swiftbreeze is Willowpelt's mom, so that's why she's there, and Adderfang is listed alongside her in the section I mentioned. Not sure why they're not listed on Cherrypaw and Molepaw's articles, however. 'cause Brackenfur's mother is Frostfur, and her mother and father are Robinwing and Fuzzypelt. I think in the picture of Sorreltail her tail has to be more sorrel-colored. Why else would her name have been Sorreltail?Neonstar (talk) 00:39, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar :Her image is fine, and that would be an assumption to say she was named for a "sorrel-colored tail". :But what else would she have been named for?Neonstar (talk) 16:43, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar ::I don't know, but we're not going to assume that's what she's named for. We don't assume here. I should also point out that Sorreltail was named after Cherith's cat, and a quick google search shows that sorrel is a green plant, which is completely and totally unnatural and unrealistic. There are actually two definitions of sorrel: an orange-brown color, or an unnatural and unrealistic plant that cats can't find in deciduous forests, since sorrel grows in Jamaica. I bet we all know which one Sorreltail was named after. I still think it wouldn't hurt to make Sorreltail's tail more sorrel, just in case.--Neonstar (talk) 17:19, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar :We're not tweaking anything. For one, PCA is currently closed, and two, it's an assumption to say that's what she's named for. Adding assumptions here brings down the credibility of the wiki by a lot. She was named for Cherith's /cat/, not anything in the series, like a plant. "-tail" was probably just something they came up with. :What does PCA mean? I'm bad with acronyms. And isn't it an assumption to say that she wasn't named for her sorrel-colored tail?Neonstar (talk) 17:42, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar ::PCA (Project:Charart) are who makes the chararts that you see. And there is no cite that says she has a sorrel-colored tail. If there's no cite, it's an assumption to say she has one. Unless you have book proof that she was named for her apparent sorrel-colored tail (which there is no cite for, again), then to unnecessarily try and tweak a charart is based on nothing but non-existent naming guidelines. So, unless you have a cite that provides her with a sorrel-colored tail and one that also says that's what she was named for, it stays as-is. ::What's a charart?Neonstar (talk) 17:52, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::The images shown on her article. :::Okay, thank you. I think you have good points and I now agree we should just keep her tail the same.Neonstar (talk) 18:14, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: :::It does not have a citation that says where she is slender.Neonstar (talk) 13:03, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes it does. Sometimes, cites reveal more than one thing. (like slender and dappled being revealed on one page, or being a slender tabby, big tabby, ect) You could always check the cites closest to it if you're not sure on something.